<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eulogy by HoloXam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758596">Eulogy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam'>HoloXam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Diary/Journal, Jonah's Dead Boyfriend Bingo, Letter From Jonah, and the ship is so implied it's crossed out, attempt at pretentious 19th century language, vague eye horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Albrecht,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The good Doctor Fanshawe tells me you are dead.</em>
</p><p>// In which Jonah muses on the cause of death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonah Magnus &amp; Albrecht von Closen, Jonah Magnus/Albrecht von Closen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonah Magnus Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eulogy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo, what if I did Jonah Magnus Week, but all of Jonah's 19th Century Lovers are already dead, would that be fucked up or what haha </p><p>Serious Content Note: Albrecht's illness and death is discussed, with allusions to lots-of-eyes horror, but not in detail.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>From the diary of Jonah Magnus</em>
</p><p> </p><p>1st December 1831</p><p> </p><p>Dear Albrecht,</p><p>The good Doctor Fanshawe tells me you are dead. </p><p>Who or what took you, he would not tell me, and he has made it clear that I am not to inquire further. <strike>something crossed out</strike></p><p>Which means I will have to be more subtle in my approach. </p><p>I wonder, Albrecht, did you know? Did you know how you were eaten up inside? I am curious as to the cause, because what power in those books you read so zealously managed to change the very makeup of yourself? </p><p>I suppose, in a way, that that is what reactionaries fear art can do to us; change our beings and open our eyes to the wonders and the horrors of the world, and to that extend, your case is merely a physical manifestation of the metaphysical. </p><p>Or was it the absence of those books that left your entire being ravenous for more? So eager to read on that your insides grew a caleidoscope of eyes? </p><p>That I should understand. I often feel within me a desire so urgent I can hardly breathe—you and others have scolded me for my fanaticism, but——</p><p>Ah. </p><p>Albrecht. </p><p>You saw it, did you not? The Power of the Eye, the Watcher, who burned so brightly through you in your last letters, you who lost yourself in knowledge. Were you ashamed of that desire? </p><p>Is that why you sat there in your house, alone but for your servants, because you feared to wield that gaze? Feared to take what was not yours by right? </p><p>I have found I hold no such reservations. </p><p>Thus, while I do mourn you, and think with longing on your enthusiastic <strike>something crossed out</strike> prose, there is yet a deeper need in me to see through the shadows that envelop our world. </p><p>I think——perhaps. I think I shall not yet commit to paper what I think. You are dead, Albrecht, and perhaps that is your luck, as what may be to come is grander and more terrible than that which you rejected. I should be distraught to see you crumble under its splendour. </p><p>Come spring, I shall travel to your estate and visit your tomb, if my work allows. </p><p>Until then, </p><p>—Jonah </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>If you want to hang out, I'm usually found in Elias Bouchard hell on twitter (holoxam) and tumblr (holoxam), but this week we're in Jonah mode and it's GREAT. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>